masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Word
| rarity = Rare | type = Combat Instant | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each and every in each and every Fantastic Unit in the enemy army must make a Resistance roll at , or be destroyed immediately. Chaos Channeled units and the Undead are also affected - but the Undead must resist at (!) to avoid destruction. }} Holy Word is a Rare Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, and requires no specific target. For the spell forces each and every in each and every enemy Fantastic Unit on the battlefield to make a Resistance roll at a penalty of . Any figure that fails this roll is instantly destroyed and removed from the battle. Both Chaos Channeled creatures as well as the Undead are forced to make this roll. Moreover, the Undead must succeed at a massive penalty of , making it very hard for most Undead creatures to survive this spell. Effects The Holy Word spell strikes at the bonds connecting enemy Fantastic Units to their master. These enemy units must attempt to resist their bonds being broken, or be banished back to the realm from which they came. Mass Banishment When Holy Word is cast, it will automatically target each and every Fantastic Unit on the battlefield belonging to the opposing wizard. Every inside each one of the targeted units must make a Resistance roll, at a penalty of . Any figure that fails the roll (i.e. rolls higher than its unit's Resistance score minus 2) is instantly destroyed. Holy Word can potentially take out any number of enemy figures - though it has no effect on Normal Units, nor most Heroes, since they are not Fantastic Creatures. Torin the Chosen is the exception, as he is considered to belong to the ; he has to roll to survive just like any other fantastic unit. Any Fantastic Creature that has a Resistance score of or less when this spell is cast will be automatically destroyed. Mutated Normal Units Units affected by the Chaos Channels spell, as well as the Undead (whether raised from the dead or affected by Black Channels) are both considered to be Fantastic Units for the purpose of this spell. Therefore, they too must make their Resistance rolls to survive the Holy Word. The Undead will find this exceptionally difficult. Their Resistance score is penalized by a whole (instead of the normal ). Therefore, any Undead unit with a Resistance score of or less will be completely destroyed by Holy Word! Even Undead with higher scores may find it difficult to survive. Note that Chaos Channeled creatures only suffer . Usage Holy Word may only be cast during combat, for the high basic Casting Cost of . It does not need to be targeted, as it will automatically affect all enemy units with affinity to one of the magical Realms. Holy Word is shown on screen as powerful beams of light shining from the heavens down on each of the affected units - similar to the effect used by the Mass Healing spell. Enemy figures that have failed their Resistance roll will disappear automatically. Note that that lose a few figures to this spell may still get them back through natural or magical healing (if at all possible) as normal. Units that lose all their figures are, of course, completely destroyed and may not be healed. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Holy Word may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Holy Word during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Holy Word has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Holy Word spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Holy Word is a great way to get rid of a large part of an enemy army - assuming of course that this army is made up primarily of Fantastic Units or other valid targets as described above. Therefore this spell is particularly useful when assaulting Encounter zones (though you may have trouble casting it in Nodes, due to their dispelling power). Naturally, if all or most enemy units have a Resistance score of at least , the spell will have no effect on such units as they could not possibly fail their rolls. The spell is particularly devastating against the Undead. Any army made up primarily of undead units is just asking to be hit by a Holy Word, which will automatically take out any unit that has a Resistance score of or less, and will decimate stronger Undead units easily. As a result, this spell is extremely effective when fighting enemy -wielding wizards, and especially those that rely on large numbers of Undead units. Category:Combat Instants Category:Life